The Lifejacket
by SAfan4life
Summary: Basically, this is about how I think Sonic could have gotten the lifejacket in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.If you like it tell me. If you don't please don't comment. Go easy on me it's my first story.I don't own anything


In Beijing...

Bill: "That was some race, right Lin."  
Lin: "Sure was Bill."  
Bill: "That concludes tonights events with Sonic the hedgehog with the gold, Amy Rose with the silver and Yoshi with the bronze medal. This is Bill Walker."  
Lin: "And Lin Wang saying goodnight world."

Later that night...

The Sonic team walked into the hotel where they were staying at for the duration of the games.  
Tails: "I dont know about you guys but I'm exausted."said a very tired Tails.  
Blaze: "Im tired as well, i just want to crawl into bed and sleep until noon." said Blaze while yawning.  
Knuckles: "Lil' kitty ready for her cat nap." Joked Knuckles. Blaze: "Watch it, or this 'Lil' kitty' will set a certin cocky echidna on fire."  
Sonic: "Whoa, whoa, whoa Blaze calm down, we need Knuckles alive in order to play."  
Cream: "Mr. Sonic is right Miss. Blaze, if one of your teammates doesn't participate in an event, your team automatically forfeits that event."  
Amy: "Really?"  
Cream: "Yep. It's on page 54 in The Book of Rules and Regulations for the Olympics."  
Amy: "Wow Cream it sounds like you've got that book memorized."  
Cream: "A referee should know all the rules so the game is fair and fun for everyone who's playing."  
Tails: "That's a good philosophy Cream." Tails complemented.  
Cream: "Thank you Tails." Cream replied, with a hint of pink on her cheeks.  
Sonic: "I can't understand how you guys are so tired. I feel great."  
Amy: "That's because it took you, like, 10 seconds to run the 400m."  
Sonic: "Yeah, it was no challenge at all." Sonic said with a big smirk on his face.  
Sonic: "These games are gonna be way too easy."  
Shadow: "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you faker. Do you know which event we're doing tomorrow."  
Sonic: "No. Does it matter."  
Cream: "I'll check." Cream pulled out the schedule of events. "Lets see... oh... uh oh."  
Amy: "What's wrong. Let me see." Cream handed Amy the schedule. "Uh oh!"  
Sonic: "What's wrong?" Sonic asked, with worry in his voice.  
Amy: "See for yourself Sonic." Amy handed Sonic the schedule.

* * *

MONDAY- Table Tennis TUESDAY- Fencing WEDNESDAY- Track & Field THURSDAY- Aquatics .

* * *

Sonic: O.o "A-a-a-aquatics? As in (gulp) wa-water."  
Cream: "Yes Mr. Sonic."  
Sonic: "No nononononono no way am I getting in water."  
Tails: "But Sonic you have to. You heard what Cream said earlier."  
Sonic: "But I can't swim."  
Amy: "Maybe we can teach you how to swim before the event."  
Sonic: "I don't know."  
Shadow: "Come on faker. Suck it up and be a man."  
Sonic: "FINE! I'll try."

* * *

The next morning at the Gym inside the pool room (i don't know what to call it.)...

Shadow: "This is just sad."  
Tails: "Uh huh."  
Blaze: "We don't stand a chance against Mario." They said as they watched Sonic try to swim.  
Knuckles: "An insane rabid monkey with one arm can swim better than that!"  
Sonic: "Thanks for the pep talk Knuckles." Sonic said sarcasticly as Amy swam him to safety.  
Blaze: "We're going to have to forfeit."  
Amy: "We can't give up yet you guys."  
Knuckles: " Amy, did you see Sonic in that pool?! That hedgehog can't float to save his life."  
Amy: (Amys thoughts) 'Life? Float?... THAT'S IT!' (End Amys thoughts) "Quick, where's Cream."  
Tails: "I think she's still at the hotel. Why."  
Amy: "I need to talk to her about the rules. Have Sonic practice some more, I'll see you guys later at the event. Bye."  
Everyone: "Bye."  
Amy ran out to find Cream.  
Tails: "What do you think Amys going to do."  
Shadow: "I don't know. I may be the Ultimate Life Form but I can't read minds."  
Tails: "Sorry I asked."

At the hotel in Creams room...

Cream: "You want me to check what."  
Amy: "Please Cream just check."  
Cream: "Ok Miss Amy I'll check."  
Cream pulls out a big book that said on the front The Book of Rules and Regulations for the Olympics. She turned to a section of the book and started scanning the page.  
Cream: "Nope. There's nothing here that says that you can't do that."  
Amy: "Yes! I'll be back in time for the event Cream. See ya later."  
Cream: "Goodbye."

Later, at the event, by the Sonic team locker room...

Sonic: "I'm NOT going out there."  
Knuckles: "Come on Sonic don't freak. Amy has an idea to help you out."  
Sonic: " And her idea is."  
Knuckles: "I don't know but she'll tell you when she gets here."  
At that moment Amy comes running in.  
Amy: "I'm here."  
Sonic: "Great, so what's your idea."  
Amy: "Come with me. Your up soon."  
Amy grabbed Sonics arm and pulled him towards the changing rooms. She thrust a bag into his hands.  
Amy: "Put this on."  
Sonic: "Umm... O..k."  
Sonic walked into the locker room with the bag in his hands.

5 minutes later...

Sonic: "No way Amy. I'm not going out there with this thing on."  
Amy: "Oh come on Sonic. I think you look adorable."  
Sonic: "I think I look like an idiot."  
Amy: "Come on Sonic. Please."  
Sonic: "No."  
Amy: "Pretty please."  
Sonic: "No."  
Amy: "Pretty please with a chilidog on top."  
Sonic: "NO."  
Amy: (Amys thoughts) 'Hmmm... how can I make Sonic go out there. I know he can do it but he just needs to get out there. But how? ... I've got it!' (End Amys thoughts) "Ok Sonic. You win. I'll go tell the referees you can't do it."  
Sonic: "Umm... ok."  
Amy: "(Sigh) I guess what Shadow said was right."  
Amy turned and and started to walk away until.  
Sonic: "Wait! What did Shadow say."  
Amy turned back towards Sonic and said with an innocent look on her face,  
Amy: "Oh nothing. He just said that you wouldn't go out there, even with that thing on. He said that you would be too scared."  
Amy started to turn around again but was stopped but sonics voice.  
Sonic: "Shadow thinks I won't dive... well I'll show him that nothing scares Sonic T. Hedgehog, not even a little water."  
A voice came over the speaker system and said,  
Speakers: "Sonic the Hedgehog, your up next, please prepare to take your dive."  
Sonic: "Excuse me Amy, I'm up. Time to show Shadow a thing or two."

At the pool...

Lin: "That was an excellent dive by Blaze wouldn't you say so Bill."  
Bill: "Thats right Lin. Blaze final score is 26.51. Next up is Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
The crowd starts cheering at the mention of Sonics name. Sonic then walked out of the locker room and into the pool room. When he came into view the crowd went dead silent.  
Bill: "Am I seeing things or is Sonic wearing."  
Lin: "No Bill Sonic is , in fact, wearing a lifejacket."  
Bill: "Well, in all my years of being an announcer for the Olympics, this is a first."  
Lin: "Well, lets just continue on with the event and see what happens."

After Sonics dive...

Bill: "WOW! That was amazing."  
Lin: "Yes, a perfect 30.00 dive." Bill: "If anyone thought this hedgehog couldn't dive it seems that he just proved them wrong."

With the Sonic team...

Tails: "Way to go Sonic."  
Amy: "You were wonderful out there Sonic."  
Knuckles: "That was awsome Sonic."  
Blaze: "Congratulations Sonic."  
Sonic: "Yeah. I was pretty good out there, wasn't I."  
Shadow: "I must admit faker you did a lot better than I thought you would."  
Sonic: "Yeah. I bet next time you'll think twice before you open your big mouth."  
Shadow: "What are you talking about."  
Sonic: "Don't play dumb. Amy told me what you said earlier."  
Amy: O.O;  
Shadow: "What? I didn't say anything."  
Amy: O.O;;  
Shadow: "What did Amy tell you."  
Everyone turned to Amy.  
Amy: O.O;;;;  
Suddenly over the speakers a voice said, Speakers: "Amy Rose, your up next, please prepare to take your dive."  
Amy: "Well it looks like I'm up. I tell you guys later? Okaythenseeyabye."  
And with that Amy zoomed out of the room.  
Everyone looked at eachother.  
Sonic: "Oh well, she said she'd tell us later."

THE END


End file.
